


Worshiping My God

by theoneandonlylestat



Series: Behind The Scenes ~ Lestat De Lioncourt [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlylestat/pseuds/theoneandonlylestat





	Worshiping My God

That night I told Nicolas to come with me at the meeting. From now on, if he wanted, he could attend to all meetings if he wanted to do so. Walking together from my bedroom to the meeting room, smiling, giving him kisses from time to time, I felt so happy, I could not stop touching him and kissing him.

Just right before I opened the door, I pushed him against the door, making him to hit the walk hard, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and kissing him as if I had not seen him in years. Intensely, deeply, biting our tongues, savoring our blood, united again. I broke the kiss, barely breathless, we smiled. “Damn you, I can not stop offering you everything I feel for you even for a moment, and I feel that this feeling for you its intensifying more and more every day.” I told him brushing my lips on his.

Stepping into the meeting room, they were all sitting around the big table, waiting for me, but they did not expect to see Nicolas next to me. They looked at us, as our mouths were still stained with blood, and yes, our jeans were still seemed too fit tight.

They looked at us as I smiled to them. Why not? whats the problem? I do not want to hide anymore what I felt for Nicolas. I sat on my chair and made Nicolas to sit next to me. They brought another chair for him.

The meeting was going good but my mind was not there. Suddenly when they spoke to me, asking me about rules, I felt Nicolas’s hand under the table, between my legs. I had to put up with my expression. Trying to continue talking about something that I do not know if it made any sense but everyone seemed to accept. I looked at Nicolas, quickly, who he was already staring at me, and it reminded me of that day when we were still mortals and he was in the confessional and I went in and I gave him a blow job in front of the priest. Now it was my turn to suffer in front of the assembly. I smiled, understood what his eyes were telling me. I was the one suffering this time.

His hand touching me, torturing me, strongly. I opened my legs, leaving him access anywhere. I wanted to throw him on the table and fuck him in front of everyone right there. That sweet hand of his, was leaving me blind and speechless and stupid. My mind hardly coordinated. I only had a vision, one feeling, one goal.

I was about to explode right there, when the meeting ended. Some looked at me as if I had some strange expression on my face, “you ok Lestat?” others did not even notice it. The young man who brought the papers to the table, stood there by the door looking at us. To me and Nicolas and I knew he had seen it all.  
I smiled.

“come here” I told him

The boy, young, would have received the blood not too long ago. Perhaps a couple nights ago and he wasn’t happy, he didn’t wanted it. He hated it. He stood near the table. I waited patiently until the last door closed and with my mind I locked the doors with the latch. In a very quick move, even too fast for a vampire, I got up, grabbed Nicolas and threw him on the table. Staying almost lying on top of him, he was leaning on his elbows, looking at me, smiling, while I was almost on top of him, between his legs, smiling as well.

“You made me have a very hard time at the meeting, my dear Nicolas, now it’s my turn to make you….suffer” I smiled mischievously.

I separated a little from him and picked up the young man who was still standing by the table. I looked at him, then I looked at Nicolas. Nicolas, who for me he was my angel, my god. I wanted to give him everything, I wanted to worship him.

I grabbed the young man who was willing to surrender himself in that cult. A dark soul, I made him kneel on the table next to me, facing Nicolas. I ran my hand over his torso over his shirt, feeling his heart beating very fast, something that excited Nicolas and I even more.

I ripped off his shirt and ripped his skin with my nails giving him a quick lick, listening to that slight moan that he emitted. I got behind him. And I lifted my eyes to look at Nicolas, still lying on the table, looking at us, how beautiful he was, I smiled. I ran my hands over the young man’s neck and I dug my fangs, slightly, my eyes still fixed on Nicolas. It was just a drink but I was provoking Nicolas. It was a silent call. It was desire. Lust.

“Come here love … this is yours as well … we want to worship you, my God” I told Nicolas.

Nicolas stood up on his knees in front of that young man, on the table. I was still behind the young man, stroking Nicolas cheek and sliding my hand to his nape to push him towards me, I met his lips, kissing him deeply. My lips were tinted from the young man’s blood. So that deep kiss was tinted on that blood, I adored Nicolas, I loved him with madness.

I took the young man again and bite him again on the neck, leaving the wound open for Nicolas to drink from him. There we were, the three of us now, on our knees, on the table, sharing the young man’s blood. United. Biting him on his collarbone, his back, just listening to the moans he emitted in that great room, watching as Nicolas also drank from him, from his chest, from his neck. My hands in Nicolas’ hair while we both drank from the young man. From each side of his neck. The young man’s body was excited, he loved us both, he wanted us to take his life.

The offer continued, our hands caressing that young body, biting him here and there. His hands in our hair, in our bodies, delivered to us. Our clothes were gradually falling on the floor, now our skins, rubbing each other slowly, stained with his blood. Licking and sucking that warm blood on the young man’s body.

My hands sank into the young man’s skin, on his neck, now making him bleed like a waterfall. I licked that blood, Nicolas licked it too, Our faces now stained with blood. We both licked that deep wound as I returned to kiss Nicolas lips. The simple fact of feeling him wet, his lips, blood, was already a major pleasure.

Nicolas broke the kiss to sink his fangs on the young man’s collarbone, cracking the bones, as he drank from him. I then suck my fangs on the young man’s abdomen, his chest, near his heart, listening to it, I wanted it, I wanted that heart. The young man had already lost a lot of blood. Nicolas worked on the upper body, cracking and ripping skin and bones as I bit him again and again on the lower level, until I made a big hole on his chest, feeling my fangs touching his ribs. The young man was moaning with pain, with pleasure. Nicolas kissed him, deeply to stop his moans ripping his tongue, breaking his jaw, while I searched for his heart.

Nicolas drank from him while my hands found his heart. Found it. My hand inside his chest. I felt it beating on my hand. Hot, but quickly getting more and more fragile. I pulled it off his chest on a rapid move. Now I had it on my hand, still beating. Nicolas stopped drinking from him and looked at me. I smiled.

“For you, my love”

I brought Nicolas closer to the heart and as he started to drank from it, I licked that blood that fell on his chin, sliding down to his neck, towards his chest. My hands touching Nicolas firm chest, totally tinted in blood. That friction of warm blood against cold marble soft skin. So sensual, so beautiful. Licking his chest as I looked up and there was the most perfect image of Nicolas drinking of that heart. My God.

Nicolas stop drinking from that heart, now completely drained as he let it fall on the floor. He then grabbed me by my neck and throw me on the table aggressively, falling on top of the puddle of blood. Nicolas approached me, slowly, like a feline. While I was tearing my chest with my nails, offering my blood to him. I was offering myself to him now. Worship him.

“Take me … body and soul …I worship you my God”

He licked that blood off my chest as dropped myself on the table. My hands on his soft but now wet hair, stained with blood. Our bodies were completely tinted with blood. His body on top of mine, his weight, his movements, his breathing , his eyes, his voice, his kisses and bites, his desire and lust. I totally surrendered to him.

My hands grabbed his face as I pushed him towards me and I kissed him again. Biting our lips, our tongues, our cheeks, our necks. I knew then that was not going to be a very romantic act.

Suddenly, I pushed him, making him fall to the other side of the table, I was on top of him as I bite him on the chest. He threw me again on the other side of the table, sinking his fangs into my chest. Tearing his back with my nails while he stuck his fangs on my neck, my hands found his hair and I pulled it hard, making him to look at the ceiling to then stuck my fangs on his throat. He grabbed my wrist and stuck his fangs in it. While I caught him by the neck and threw him on the other side of the table again. Falling myself on top of him, on my knees, sitting on his hips.

I smiled feeling how excited he was under me.

“My moon, my darkness, my other side of a coin … why are you so beautiful and perfect?” I laid slowly on top of him with my hand around his neck “I hate you, I will fuck you so hard because you are so perfect, you damn stole everything from me, my heart and soul … I will take you as I never did before” as I kissed him very very deeply and my hand gripped hard his hair.

One more round of that delicious fight, biting, pushing and aggravation, until we were both so excited that now it just became a round of pure hardcore sex. The table broke in half. Chairs flew everywhere, we were crashing against the wall, the paintings fell on the floor, broken vases, the room became completely broken and stained with blood.

The sensation , the fire was more and more intense, it was approaching fast. I bite him on the jaw, he bit me on the shoulder, moaning loud each time our bodies hit the wall or any object

“Damn Nicki …” I moaned “Nicki …

"Lestat” he moaned “ Damn you..Lestat”

The climax was approaching. Our bodies were tensed. For a moment I felt like mortal, these days when we made love here in this same castle and we did not care if someone was listening to us.

Returning to reality as felt Nicki, inside me, taking me, quickly, roughly, against the wall, I could barely breath, my eyes closed, while his movements were stronger and stronger, so strong that they would have split a human in two. I moaned, I called his name as if I worshiped a God.

“Nicki, Nicki ….” my arms around him, my fingers pressing hard his skin, my nails..I wanted him with my whole soul. His moans, his words..I was totally his.

And when I thought I could not take it anymore and neither him, on a fast movement, I was now pushing him against the wall, I was now inside him, taking him aggressively, listening to our moans once again, getting lost on that lust, that desire, that love, as that climax came quickly to make me explode at the same time I stuck my fangs on his neck while he also stuck his on mine and drank from me. United, one. We both groaned loud, we both exploded at the same time. It could not be more perfect. My hands made a hole on the wall, I felt Nicki’s body arching. I was so so beautiful. We were one, body and soul.

As that feeling was fading away slowly. I stopped drinking, the union fade away, we are two again. I looked at him, smiled and leaned my forehead against his. Our chests still moving fast, our hearts still beating hard and fast. I kissed him, his forehead, his nose and back to his lips to lean my forehead against his again. There we were, against the wall, naked and completely stained with blood and embraced to each other.

“I love you more than words can explain..I will die for you” I said.

“I love you more than life itself” he answer kissing my forehead, my nose and my lips.

Our union was stronger than anything else.

Then I heard someone was behind the door. I knew they had heard it, maybe seen it as well. But I did not care. I took Nicolas by the hand and we headed towards the door. I opened it and there were some ancients there. I smiled at them as we made our way to my room. Their faces were of total surprise, seeing the assembly room destroyed and tinted in blood and that dead body, as we continued walking naked towards my room.

I turned to look at them as I sent them a wink and smiled. I was completely happy. I felt completed.


End file.
